This new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid developed by us in 1985 at the San Remo, Italy nursery of Antonio and Renato Di Giorgio by crossing two varieties of carnations selected from the Di Giorgio collection of carnations maintained at their nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its very light yellow flowers variegated by each of the flower petals having light pink longitudinal striations, the flowers appearing profusely on long, strong, upright stems of a tall plant reaching a height of about 140 cm. The selected variety was propagated by us at San Remo, Italy by means of cuttings with such satisfactory results that it was decided to continue propagation of this new plant at the San Remo nursery through several successive generations by cuttings to prove that the novel characteristics of the selected seedling would be retained from generation to generation and that its homogeneity could be assured for commercial scale production.
This new carnation variety is now being propagated for cut flower production by means of cuttings, as well as in vitro propagation procedures, at Establissements Barberet et Blanc, Laboratoire de Physiologie Vegetale, 83250 La Londe-Les Maures, France.